tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The King of Cartoons: Especial de 15 anos
left|320px The King of Cartoons: Especial de 15 anos - A Essência da Vontade é o segundo especial de aniversário, comemorando os 15 anos da fanfic. O especial trás diversos elementos nostálgicos e derivados de outras obras icônicas, como Kid Vinix, procura das esferas do dragão, 12 casas do Zodíaco e vilões como Lex Luthor e Freeza. O especial se passa cronologicamente entre o primeiro e segundo capítulo da temporada Maximum Impact 2. Resumo Vinix misteriosamente acorda no meio da cidade e por algum motivo ele voltou aos seus 5/6 anos de idade. Ele vê uma misteriosa garota que o questiona o porque de ter "esquecido" algo. A garota desaparece e Vinix é atacado por diversos robôs. Fugindo da confusão, Vinix descobre que o mundo mudou completamente e é aparentemente governado por Lex Luthor. Ele acaba por pedir ajuda de Bra para reunir as esferas do Dragão e descobrir o que está acontecendo e como ele poderia retornar a seu mundo, e se juntando a Rock e Roll, o grupo começa uma jornada para salvar o mundo e levar Vinix de volta para casa. Elenco Protagonistas * Vinix * Bra * Rock * Roll Outros personagens * Leo * Lina Tenshi * Angeline Stars * Vicious Zaoldyeck * Iron Maiden Jeanne * X-Laws * Kula Diamond * Dr. Light * Son Goku (Citado) * Vegeta (Citado) * Bulma (Citada) * Superman (Citado) * Sasuke Uchiha (Citado) * Shen-Long * Ririsu * Jet Vilões * Saga de Gêmeos * Orochimaru * Mephiles * Freeza * Lex Luthor * Nightmare Música A trilha sonora do especial é uma coletânea de diversas musicas icônicas e clássicas de diversas franquias, como Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Castlevania e entre outros. O tema de encerramento e principal do especial é Sore Dewa, Mata Ashita, cantada por Asian Kung-Fu Generation, também conhecida como o tema de encerramento do filme: Naruto Shippuden - Road to Ninja. O tema da batalha entre Vinix e Nightmare é Burn my Dread -Last Battle-''', cantada por '''Lotus Juice e Yumi Kawamura. Desenvolvimento Diferente do Especial de 10 anos que foi feito de forma atrasada, o Especial de 15 anos já estava sendo desenvolvido desde o final da primeira temporada Maximum Impact já com o intuito de ser publicado em 2012. Inicialmente, a história seria outra. A misteriosa garota, Ririsu, seria a antagonista da história. Sendo uma personagem que conheceu Vinix na infância, algum momento entre TKOC 1 e 2, mas que por motivos misteriosos, Vinix acabou se esquecendo dela. Com ciúmes dos amigos que Vinix fez no decorrer de sua carreira como Rei dos Desenhos, Ririsu usaria sua habilidade para fazer o garoto sofrer na mesma moeda, o mandando para um mundo onde todas as pessoas se esqueceram dele, e o faria voltar a sua aparência de quando se conheceram. Para assim, ela fosse a única pessoa naquele mundo que ainda se lembraria dele, e a única amiga do qual ele teria. Porem, o desenvolvimento da história foi se afastando muito para poder se focar nisso, e o papel da personagem acabou mudando para apenas uma manifestação das imunidades de Vinix que tenta avisa-lo de ter se esquecido do que realmente aconteceu. O tema do especial seria Velonica, cantada por Aqua Timez. Mas conforme a história do especial mudou, o tema também foi mudado. O especial tem diversas referencias a situações clássicas de outras franquias e da própria fanfic. Vinix voltar aos seus 5/6 anos de idade não só o fazia retornar a sua aparência clássica de quando a fanfic começou, como também o encaixava em um papel similar ao de Kid Goku, que como ficou nítido na história, Bra desempenhava um papel similar ao de sua mãe, Bulma, e os dois foram em busca das esferas do Dragão, como ocorria no primeiro arco de Dragon Ball. As clássica 12 casas do Zodíaco de Saint Seiya estão presentes na história, embora somente Saga de Gêmeos acabe aparecendo na história. A luta contra Orochimaru se baseou na luta entre Naruto e o vilão em Naruto Shippuden. A participação de Mephiles é uma clara referência ao fato de que ele era o antagonista principal de Sonic 06, o jogo que comemorava os 15 anos de Sonic The Hedgehog. Lex Luthor e Freeza como os dois antagonistas que aterrorizavam a Terra foi uma escolha vinda do fato de que eles são arqui-inimigos dos dois grandes heróis: Superman e Son Goku. Os amigos recorrentes de Vinix também aparecem no especial, embora com a idade equivalente a de Vinix. A história em volta de Leo citava a Shinra, a tão conhecida empresa de Final Fantasy 7. Lina também faz sua participação como uma garota normal e a grande novidade está no retorno de Angeline depois de anos. Ironicamente a personagem retornaria permanentemente na mesma temporada que esse especial se passa. Vicious também faz sua aparição, e embora esteja mais novo, seu rosto é completamente coberto por uma máscara, mostrando que Vinix não possui nenhum conhecimento da aparência de Vicious quando era menor. Ele faz sua aparição como um dos assassinos junto de Kula Diamond, que manteve sua aparência e idade de sempre e fazendo referencia ao seu papel de Anti-K' e do grupo NESTS. Iron Maiden Jeanne e os X-Laws retornam todos vivos na batalha contra os dois assassinos. Rock e Roll, assim como Angeline, retornam após anos de desaparecimento. E Nightmare, antagonista de um dos arcos de TKOC 1, ganha o papel de antagonista final após anos. Trívias * Angeline faz, oficialmente, seu retorno nesse especial. Ainda assim, seu retorno permanente acaba por ser no capítulo 6 de Maximum Impact 2, como Oblivion. * Esse especial acaba sendo um dos pontos a ser usado no Movie Fic de Maximum Impact 3. * Apesar da morte de Lina no fim de Maximum Impact, Vinix não parece tão deprimido se comparado a suas atitudes no decorrer de Maximum Impact 2. Isso foi explicado na história, visto que ao voltar a sua aparência de criança, Vinix suprimiu durante aquele período a dor que ele sofria, voltando a se focar mais na sua personalidade energética e infantil. Categoria:Especiais Categoria:Comemoração de Aniversário Categoria:The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Categoria:Maximum Impact Trilogy